


Live, Love, Laugh

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [104]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Coworkers - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Learning to love your laugh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "Why don't you ever laugh?" "Because why would anyone want to hear it?" Maybe with someone with an unusual laugh?+Some Logince or Loceit for the soul?? Maybe even uhhh some Loginceit??
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Live, Love, Laugh

“You need to lighten up a bit, damn.” Logan frowns at the muttered comment of his colleague as they walk away, but he doesn’t flinch or otherwise react. He’s too used to this sort of thing to bother anymore. He’s always been slightly too serious, the product of an only-child upbringing with very well-meaning but overly professional parents and a not very well-meaning and old-fashioned live-in grandmother.

“God what a jerk, right?” That’s Roman, sat beside him at the conference desk, twirling a pen between his fingers. Logan likes Roman, he makes him want to smile a lot. Roman never once comments on how Logan is, only ever reinforcing good things and his compliments are easily given but Logan feels the urge to earn them anyway. “Like, you’re just a little more professional than some. If it was joking time we’d be professional clowns, or something.”

Logan snorts softly at the image but strangles the sound quickly, clearing his throat and nodding once as he shuffles his papers together to put back into their folder. “I am glad you agree, Roman. If you’ll excuse me.”

Roman just hums as he leaves. 

* * *

There is another reason he stifles his amusement at every opportunity. Roman discovers this almost a year later, when they’ve been on several dates together and are sat in Logan’s apartment watching some genuinely funny romcom. 

Logan purses his lips at the comedy, turning them white with the effort of repression, until Roman can’t stand it anymore. It’s funny! Why would he stop himself laughing?

"Why don't you ever laugh?" He blurts out, feeling a little bad for the bluntness, but Logan doesn’t seem offended and only smiles a little. 

"Because why would anyone want to hear it?" 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Logan sighs. “It’s an annoying laugh, Roman. I... I _honk_.” His embarrassed flush and obvious discomfort is the only thing that stops Roman laughing, mostly out of surprise but also from how ridiculous the assumption is. He doesn’t though; Logan looks pretty upset by the admission. 

“You’re serious? Logan, a laugh is a laugh. It’s an expression of like, everything awesome about humans. Why would anyone care if it’s a honk?”

“Because it’s disruptive and strange. I tried you know, to change it, but my mother was exactly the same...” Roman turns to him on the couch and takes his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks up a little and shifting his glasses. God he really likes this man. He’s hoping to fall in love with him too, and that doesn’t feel far off in moments like this one. 

“Logan, dearest. Please laugh. Even if it’s only with me, cause otherwise I just, I feel like you’re never enjoying things very much and that you’re holding back and, well, I’d like you not to feel you have to do that. Let’s keep watching the movie and I’ll not do anything at all if you laugh okay?” He grins. “Except maybe kiss you.”

Logan’s flush, though exactly the same, feels nothing like the embarrassment from before. He shyly nods and the turn back to the film. And when it gets to a good bit he manages a soft, wheezy bark of laughter that Roman has a feeling is going to be glorious when he really lets go. 

He kisses him for it anyway.


End file.
